


A Thief Amidst MI6 Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story banner for 'A Thief Amidst MI6' by Hibanai.</p>
<p>Summary: Q and Bond have met before; Q remembers, Bond doesn't. Bond thinks Q has a crush on him and acts accordingly, except Bond isn't the only one Q has met before. But that's the least of their problems; SHIELD has discovered the existence of a hacker with terrifying skill and wants him either on their side or dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief Amidst MI6 Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibanai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibanai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thief Amidst MI6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852779) by [Hibanai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibanai/pseuds/Hibanai). 



[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPb0Lnh9vtkM_re3S3QMITjQ_1qjfUPPzkrvPiMMVtihdrqewVh-Djxj8d7hbfOEw?key=ZFhmSnJ6SjN4aENOZ0lWYzFkMFJqa1pOel9qOTln&source=ctrlq.org)

Hope you liked it Hibanai! 


End file.
